fantasymicronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugoslavia
History Kingdom of Yugoslavia (1918- 1943) The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was a state straddling Southeast Europe and Central Europe, that existed during the interwar period (1918–1939) and first half of World War II (1939–1944). It was formed in 1918 by the merger of the provisional State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs (itself formed from territories of the former Austro-Hungarian Empire) with the formerly independent Kingdom of Serbia. The Kingdom of Montenegro had united with Serbia five days previously, while the regions of Kosovo, Vojvodina and Vardar Macedonia were parts of Serbia prior to the unification. For its first eleven years of existence, the Kingdom was officially called the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, but the term "Yugoslavia" was its colloquial name from the very beginning. King Alexander introduced new name of state only on 3 October 1929. About the name of state in daily life speaks “Naš rod”. The state was ruled by the Serbian dynasty of Karađorđević, which previously ruled Kingdom of Serbia under Peter I from 1903 (after the May Overthrow) onwards. Peter I became the first king of Yugoslavia until his death in 1921. He was succeeded by his son Alexander I, who had been regent for his father. He was known as "Alexander the Unifier" and he renamed the kingdom "Yugoslavia" in 1929. He was assassinated in Marseille by Vlado Chernozemski a member of Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (IMRO), during his visit to France in 1934. The crown passed to his then-still underaged son Peter. His cousin Paul ruled as Prince regent until 1941, when Peter II would come of age. The royal family flew to London the same year, prior to the outbreak of Nazi-German occupation. In April 1941, the Kingdom was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany and organised into four provinces under foreign rule. A royal government-in-exile, recognized by the United Kingdom and, later, by all the Allied powers, was established in London. In 1944, after pressure from the British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, the King recognized the government of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia as the legitimate government. This was established on 2 November following the signing of the Treaty of Vis by Ivan Šubašić (on behalf of the Kingdom) and Josip Broz Tito (on behalf of the Yugoslav Partisans). Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (1943- 1980) The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFR Yugoslavia or SFRY) was the Yugoslav state that existed from its foundation during World War II until its dissolution in 1980 amid the Yugoslav Conflict. It was a socialist state and a federation made up of six socialist republics: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Slovenia. Serbia, in addition, included two autonomous provinces: Vojvodina and Kosovo. After initially siding with the Eastern bloc under the leadership of Josip Broz Tito at the beginning of the Cold War, Yugoslavia pursued a policy of neutrality after the Tito–Stalin split of 1948, and it became one of the founding members of the Non-Aligned Movement. After the death of Tito in 1980, rising ethnic democratic movements later that year, led to the downfall of the communist government. Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Government In 1980, after the death of Josip Broz Tito, Yugoslavia changed from a Socialist Republic to a Democratic Republic. Yugoslavia has 3 branches of government. Similar to the likes of the United States. The Executive branch holds the President and his fellow National Ministers. The Legislative Branch consists of the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly has 208 members from the 10 different states of Yugoslavia and 8 different parties. The Judicial Branch consists of the Federal Council Members for the Federal Court which consists of 5 members. In order to qualify in being in the Federal Council, you can not register for a political party when you get the chance to vote. This supposedly avoids favoring one of the parties in the government. Politics Conservatives.jpg|Conservative Party (Конзервативна партија) Federalist Party.jpg|Federalist Party (Федералистичка странка) Green Part0.jpg|Green Party (Зелена партија) Independent Party.png|Independent Party (Независна странка) Liberal Democrats.jpg|Liberal Democratic Party (Либерално демократска партија) The Reform Party.jpg|Reform Party (реформска партија) SSrtiu.png|Socialist Party (Социјалистичка партија) United People's Party.jpg|United People's Party (Уједињена народна странка) Yugoslavia has 8 different political parties. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly is one of the most politically diverse governments in the world. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly consists of these political parties: -Conservative Party- -Federalist Party- -Green Party- -Independent Party- -Liberal Democrat Party- -Socialist Party- -Reform Party- -United People's Party- Federal Assembly The Federal Assembly is located in Belgrade, Yugoslavia. It is the legislative branch of the fairly large Yugoslav government. It consists of 208 members who are part of up to 8 different political parties. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly is one of the most diverse governments in the world. 1980- 1990 1990- 1998 1998- 2006 2006- 2012 2012- Incumbent List of Leaders Kingdom of Yugoslavia 1 Petar Karađorđević I ----------------1918- 1921 2 Aleksandar Karađorđević ----------1921- 1934 3 Peter Karađorđević II ---------------1934- 1943 Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia 4 (1) Josip Broz Tito -------------------1943- 1980 Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia 5 (1) En Kalem --------------------------1980- 1990 6 (2) Džozef Vitez ----------------------1990- 1998 7 (3) Jun Vitez --------------------------1998- 2006 8 (4) Boris Tadić ------------------------2006- 2012 9 (5) Luj Starac -------------------------2012- incumbent Law and Order The law in Yugoslavia is based around The Yugoslav Constitution. Besides the Federal Assembly, there is also another branch of government that helps define what is constitutional and unconstitutional. The Federal Court is made up of 5 judges. Before these judges get a spot, they are background checked and are not allowed to be registrated for a political party. It sounds stupid, but this make sure that no judge is favoring one party. They can still vote for the Prime Minister during elections, but they can't be under a political party. Population Over Time 1922- 11,984,911 1932- 13,934,038 1942- 9,273,291 1952- 11,928,928 1962- 14,192,928 1972- 18,928,372 1982- 24,823,982 1992- 26,756,897 2002- 26,938,892 2012- 32,112,521 Foreign Relations Ever since the establishment of the Republic in Yugoslavia, the country has had higher foreign relations. Even though foreign relations have increased over the years, Yugoslavia prefers to be isolated from events in the Middle East or even in Europe. Good Relations: Australia Austria Canada Great Britain Greece Hungary Israel New Zealand Norway Romania Sweden Turkey Ukraine United States Poor Relations: Russia Military After the fall of the socialist government in Yugoslavia, the new republic ordered over 100 factories in the nation to produce heavy industry to strengthen their military. Yugoslavia went from having the 40th largest military in the world to 10th in the world. Yugoslavia's military is split into 5 divisions: Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines and Coast Guard This military system is very similar of that to the United States. And even though they have the 10th spot for largest militaries in the world, Yugoslavia hasn't been in a war since their Civil War. Yugoslavia is the largest standing military. Geography and Climate Yugoslavia has a vast mountainous climate. Mountains are located in the State of Slovenia and State of Macedonia. The Yugoslav Plains are located in the State of Serbia and State of Bulgaria. Yugoslavia also has cold winters and warm summers. All of Yugoslavia's 10 states have received snowfall in the same year for over 30 years. Yugoslavia's record snowfall was in the State of Slovenia with over 7 feet of snow in one day. Culture Yugoslavia has always been known for its vast diverse culture. The Formation of Yugoslavia's new culture after the Yugoslav Wars was a tough barrier to fix. One struggle was that there were 7-8 different languages in the country after the Yugoslav Wars. To keep the country united and to prevent any type of nationalism the Federal Assembly of Yugoslavia passed a new language called Yugoslav. Which was a mix of many if the languages including Bulgarian, Bosnian, Croatian, and Serbian but with cyrillic writing. Shortly after the Federal Assembly passed the new language, Yugoslav was all over the country. It filled street signs, advertisments, magazines, and even in television. Many people adapted to the new langauge quickly and it has become most recognized throughout the country. Yugoslav people are very touchy feely people. They always use direct eye contact with you when you talk to them. Many of them love speaking of their national heritage. Whether they are from Albania, Kosovo, or Serbia they recognize those as states and Yugoslavia as one united nation. Whether you are a man or a woman, greetings are always with a hug and a patting on the other person's back. In states like Bosnia, Croatia, or Serbia it is common to see both men and women kissing on each cheek to greet the other person. When you negotiate with a Yugoslav and confirm a deal on something you give a handshake, followed by a hug and a pat on the other persons back. The Yugoslav culture still has very traditional aspects to it. For an example while fast food is common in many countries, it is not that common in Yugoslavia. More traditional foods are found in Yugoslavia. Musaka is the national food of Yugoslavia which contains breaded eggplant, ham and peppers. It is also common to see lamb in many Yugoslav foods. Urban Yugoslavia is very different from rural Yugoslavia. In most of Yugoslavia urban families have more money than rural families. Yugoslavia is not like the United States where they have cities, suburbs, and rural areas. In Yugoslavia it's just mostly cities and rural areas. Farms can be found just outside of cities like Belgrade or Sarajevo, or far away in remote areas on mountains in Slovenia or Macedonia. States The Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia is made up of 10 states: Albania Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Kosovo Macedonia Montenegro Serbia Slovenia Vojvodina Major Cities Belgrade- 1,659,440 Sofia- 1,359,520 Zagreb- 1,107,115 Tirana- 763,634 Skopje- 668,518 Pristina- 465,186 Sarajevo- 438,757 Plovdiv- 403,153 Varna- 343,544 Novi Sad- 341,625 Ljubljana- 272,220 Banja Luka- 238,353 Economy Besides having a large military, Yugoslavia also has a fast growing economy. Yugoslavia's currency is the € Euro Dollar. While Belgrade is the capital of Yugoslavia, Sofia, also the largest city, is the economic epicenter of Yugoslavia. In recent years, there have been rumors of Yugoslavia changing it's currency from the Convertible Mark to the Euro. But every time the Federal Assembly has proposed a bill like that, it doesn't pass through. One industry that is helping the growth of Yugoslavia's economy is the automotive industry. Yugoslavia has 4 automotive companies: -Doking -Rimac -Shayton -Yugo Doking and Yugo make up most of the automotive shares out of the 4. Rimac and Shayton's biggest markets are in the Middle East especially in the United Arab Emirates. Future